


One last good deed

by RyuuLu



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M, Protection, Reunion frinds, Secrets, Witches, post wicked musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuLu/pseuds/RyuuLu
Summary: There is a place, where Animals can live a life without having to look over their shoulders every other seconds. A place created by the only person who would step forward to protect them. But when followers of the Wizard starts to put their nose in things that happens and when disaster strikes in the village, its protectors of the village is forced to seak help from a friend they haven't seen for 2 years.





	1. To a safe place

“For someone that is made out of straw, you move really slowly!” The green-skinned woman calls over her shoulder as she comes to a stop. Turning her head around, she looks at the scarecrow following her. The scarecrow in question was looking around him every few seconds. Shaking her head, the woman turned around to look at him and crossed her arms.

“You don’t have to worry; no one knows about this place and people are too scared to even get to close to this part of the woods,” she explains and the scarecrow looks up at her. Lifting her hand toward the male scarecrow, he takes it and steps closer to her. “I’m just worried about the thing that scares everyone away from this place.” He points out as he lifts her hand towards his mouth and plants a raspy kiss on it. “We have nothing to fear from what is hiding in this woods, my Yero,” she answers him with a smile.

There is a hint of sadness in her eyes as she looks at him. She has not forgiven herself for what she had done and she has sworn to herself that she was going to fix this, one way or another. She has to do one last good deed. “Now come on, I'd rather we get there before sundown,” she tells him and, grabbing hold of his hand, pulls him with her deeper into the forest. Or so he thought; a clearing could soon be seen and the scarecrow comes to a stop once more when his eyes land on a small house.

The sun is almost down by now, giving the open space a warm light. From somewhere behind the house he can see water and guesses there was a lake just behind it. “Don’t worry, the house is empty,” the woman points out before the scarecrow could even ask her. “It belongs to my family and since I’m the only one left, no one will even think about coming out here,” she starts to explain as she leads him towards the garden. As they reach the gate, a low growling sound could be heard from their right and the scarecrow takes a step forward to put himself between the woman and whatever was making that growling sound.

Smiling, the woman puts a hand on the scarecrow's shoulder before walking around him. “Shh, it’s alright. It’s just me.” The woman speaks in a low voice as she lowers herself down a little. A strange hybrid of a tiger and dragon is slowly moving out of the shadows, its orangey eyes glowing. The beast keeps its eyes on the green-skinned woman, its tail twitching. The woman holds up her hand towards the beast and waits; she can see how the scarecrow is moving out of worry from the corner of her eye. The beast in question sniffs her hand before it jumps over her.

“Yes, I have missed you too. Now get off me you hairy beast; you are shedding!” The woman laughs as the beast was licking her face and she tries to push the felltop tiger of her once more. The beast moves away to sit down in front of her instead and the woman gives the beast a pat on its head. “That scarecrow over there is Fiyero. He's with me,” she tells the beast, who turns its eyes to look at the scarecrow. Standing up once more, the felltop tiger moves over to the scarecrow to get a closer look.

The scarecrow in question is standing still, his eyes on the woman and worry clear in his eyes. The tiger soon nods its head towards the scarecrow and the woman smiles widely. “She likes you.” The woman tells him as she walks over once more. “What exactly is she?” The scarecrow asks as he looks down at the beast looking up at him. “An old friend. I met her in the woods when I was young and she has been with me every time I have been here since. She is the main reason why no one dares to enter the woods.” The woman explains, a proud smile on her lips as she looks at the felltop tiger.

“How about we continue on our journey?” The woman asks, needing to change the conversation before she starts to think even more about her past. “I thought we found the place?” The scarecrow asks and the woman shakes her head. “We are almost there. We just need to get past the protective barrier and then it’s a five-minute walk,” the woman explains. She walks over to the gate and puts her hand on it, only to stop.

“How about you push it open?” she asks the scarecrow, who walks up to her. Looking at the gate, the scarecrow looks up at the woman once more. “Don’t you mean pull? There is no way you will be able to push this gate…” He starts to speak and leans on the gate that indeed opens inwards. Giving the scarecrow a big grin, the woman walks past him through the gate. “You were saying, my love?” she asks him and the scarecrow only shakes his head.

Laughing lightly, the woman holds out her hand to the scarecrow and he takes it once more. As they walk past the house and towards the lake, the scarecrow's eyes land on the island in the middle of the lake. He could see houses and people moving around. No, not people, but Animals. He comes to a stop again and the woman turns to look at him, confusion shining in her eyes. “What is this?” he asks and the woman smiles.

“My little project. They needed help and I couldn’t just leave them in that city. The Wizard and that horrible woman were killing them off just because they're different. Here, they can live a normal life without having to worry about anyone trying to kill them.” The woman explains and the scarecrow grins. He pulls the woman towards him to give her a tight hug. “You are amazing.” He whispers in her ear and the woman beams. “Come on, there's someone you need to meet.” She tells the man, pulling him with her once more as she starts to walk over the bridge.

The moment the Animals see the woman and the scarecrow they bow down to her. The woman only waves at them to stop, even telling a few when they don’t listen to her hand wave. “Miss Elphaba! You are alive!” A voice soon calls out and the woman smiles widely as she lets go of the scarecrow's hand to she could hug the old Goat walking towards them with a big smile. “It takes more than a bucket of water to kill me, Dr Dillamond,” the woman answers the Goat.

Letting go of her old teacher, she turns and holds out her hand to the scarecrow once more. “You do remember our old teacher from dear old Shiz?” the woman asks and the scarecrow nods his head, in shock. He thought his old teacher had been lost forever, and yet here he was, looking well and talking normally once more. The woman turns to look at the Goat once more and smiles. “I know he doesn’t look the same as back in school…” She starts to explain, looking over at the scarecrow once more.

“I am however going to turn you back to normal…” She quickly adds to him before looking at the Goat once more. “But this is Fiyero.” She finally finishes explaining and the Goat looks at the scarecrow. Moving his glasses closer to his eyes, he manages to see a few likenesses and smiles. “It is good to see you once more Mr Fiyero,” the Goat answered, holding out his hand to shake the scarecrow's. “I must say the same to you. School wasn’t the same after you were taken away.” The scarecrow answers as he shakes hands with the Goat.

“Well, you two got here right in time. I think my wife has dinner ready and she has been very worried for your safety.” The Goat tells them, looking at the woman who nods her head. “Let’s go and make sure she calms down,” she tells him. Letting the older Goat lead the way, the former Wicked Witch of the West lay her head on the former Prince's shoulder as they walk. “We are finally home,” she says to him in a low voice. The scarecrow nods his head a little and pulls the woman he loves closer to his side. “And I’m not letting you out of my sight ever again,” he tells her.

The Wizard might be gone, but that doesn’t mean his followers are. And those people are hell-bent on trying to make the Wizard's wishes come true. But for that one night, Elphaba and Fiyero manage to just be themselves without having to worry that anyone will try to kill them.


	2. The last one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's give Isilzha a big thank you for making sure this story will continue on!  
> This chapter is also a bit shorter than the first one, don't worry however, the other chapters will be longer too. I had no idea of what else to add into this chapter so.

As the people of Oz celebrated, it completely hit her: she was the only one left now. Her best friends had been killed and there had been nothing she could do to stop it. Fiyero’s body was nowhere to be found and there is no way to bring back Elphaba either.

She regrets now that she had made that promise to her best friend. She wanted to tell the good people of Oz the truth about the person they called the Wicked Witch, but she can’t break her last promise, no matter how much she wants to. As she looked down at the good people of Oz once more, Glinda the Good decided she wasn’t needed there anymore. The people were happy, and for the first time in a very long time, they were truly carefree. If it was just for one night, Glinda could let them have that. She knew, however, if she were to stay any longer, she would do something she would regret later on. With a wave of her wand, she let the bubble take her back to her bedroom.

She needed time to herself, to mourn the things she had lost, the memories she could have had and a life she had wanted for so long. With her feet on the bedroom floor, her eyes traveled to the bedside table. She had placed the Grimmerie and the black hat there once she had returned from Kiamo Ko, before she had to head out and confirm the rumours that the Wicked Witch of the West is dead.

She had also sent away the Wizard and Madame Morrible; the things she had learned about them had truly shaken her to her core. There had been so many chances to stop all of this and now it was too late to change things.

Reaching out, Glinda grabbed hold of the black hat before hugging it closely once more. Memories of the dance were filling her head. She had given Elphaba the hat as a cruel joke, but when she had shown up at the dance wearing it, a lot of things had changed. Glinda just wanted that time back.

That hat had become a part of her; black had always worked well for her, even if Glinda thought pink and green made a much better combination. Moving her eyes from the hat towards the book, her eyes narrowed. She had the urge to burn it, but she knew she needed to keep it. She would find a way to fix everything, even if she didn’t know what or how.

Hearing the celebration still ringing throughout Oz, Glinda made a decision. She was the last one standing; Fiyero and Elphaba had died for what they had believed in. It was up to her to make their dreams come true, so tonight she would mourn her friends and tomorrow? Tomorrow the work will begin.


End file.
